Bull
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie suggests a card game. Her friends agree to play. Reno/Yuffie with some VinTif for koalababay.


Bull

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy. Please R&R.

"I'm bored!"

The loud voice rang out among the small group of people at the bar.

"Yuffie, can you please lower your voice when you're inside?" Vincent asked from his dark corner of the room.

"Shut up vamp, I'll talk as loud as I want!" The now irritated ninja said.

"What do you want to do then princess?" Reno's voice cut in.

"Let's play bullshit!" At Reno, Tifa's, and Vincent's confused stares the ninja's eyes went wide. "It's a card game, one person says what card he has and if the other person doubts it, they call them on it. If the guy's wrong, they win." Reno, Tifa, and Vincent looked at each other. Maybe it was the fact that they were snowed in, maybe it was the ennui they were currently going through, whatever the reason, they looked back at Yuffie and agreed to play.

The first rounds went okay with Yuffie and Tifa seeing through Vincent and Reno's bluffs.

"Let's make things a bit more exciting," Yuffie remarked, withdrawing a large jug of sake from one of her many pockets. "Every time you lose, you take a swig, okay?" Again they agreed and after enough time all were very inebriated.

"I've...got...a heart thingy..." Reno slurred out.

"HIC...Bull...Turkey boy....hah, that's HIC funny..." Reno flipped back his cards then and Yuffie saw that he indeed had been telling the truth.

"Drink uppy, Yuffie-poo..." He started giggling then and pressed his forehead against the table. Over at Vincent and Tifa's table, the barmaid was staring hard at the card in her hand.

"C'mon Teef, I don't gots all day..." Vincent said, his cheeks as red as his cape.

"Just a minute...Goth boy...HIC...alrighty I have...a black spadey."

"Bullshit..." Vincent remarked, laughing heartily at the naughty word he had just uttered. Tifa showed him the card then and Vincent had won. "Chuggy, chuggy Tifa!" Vincent crowed. Tifa grabbed the bottle after several attempts and downed the whole thing, a belch ripping through the air once she was done.

"Ahhh...I feel hot," the barmaid muttered, starting to remove her clothes. Suddenly she shivered and hugged Vincent tightly. "Now I'm cold, gimme your cape vampy wampy!" Vincent had no choice but to do as his drunk friend said and soon they were passed out, snores and the occasional hiccup emerging from their mouths.

"Hey princess, lookit that, they can't hold their liqu-un their beer!" Reno commented, pointing at their passed out friends. A loud snore was the only thing he got in response. Looking at her sleeping, he noticed she was kind of cute. Her body was shivering then and he decided to warm her up. Taking off his jacket, he placed it around her slim shoulders. This helped for a few moments but her body still shivered.

"I'll keep you warm princess," Reno slurred, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her. Soon though he got tired and his eyes closed.

"Turkey..." The voice cut through his lethargic skull. "Re..." Again, he moved a little. "Reno!" The voice was right next to his ear now and his eyes shot open. Yuffie was standing over him, his jacket still around her shoulders.

"Why are you wearing that?" Reno asked, sitting up a little.

"A turkey gave it to me," Yuffie said, her lips upturning into a smirk. She then offered him a hand to help him up and he took it. He was about to talk again when Yuffie pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to a corner of the bar. Reno followed the finger and saw Vincent and Tifa snuggled up together, some drool escaping Tifa's mouth. She mumbled something about cute vampires and pressed closer to Vincent.

"I can't wait to tease them." Yuffie whispered. "I mean think of the possibilities for blackmail and- but whatever Yuffie was going to say next was cut off by Reno's lips. She found herself in heaven, on cloud nine or maybe cloud ten, hell she was sure she would die from the incredible euphoria she felt right now but all too soon he pulled away, leaving her speechless.

"I think I'm falling for you, princess." Yuffie found her voice suddenly and replied with flushed cheeks.

"Bullshit..." But he kissed her again. Yuffie had lost but if this is what she got as a consolation prize, she'd gladly lose again.


End file.
